Karaoke Demigod Style!
by liperlover1
Summary: Sequel to Truth or Dare Demigod Style(checkout the prequel)! The Argo II crew, Katie , Travis, Connor, Thalia , Nico, Rachel, Octavian, and Reyna have to sing in front of Camp Half-Blood ! Why? Well, everyone's least favorite love goddess decided the camp need to be shook up a bit...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is the first installment of Karaoke Demigod Style! As you know this is the sequel to Truth Or Dare Demigod Style, and there is also a pre-quell called Falling in Love Demigod Style, so check that out! I do not own. Lyrics on Metro !**

* * *

Katie POV

"Attention all campers! Please report to the stage!" Called a voice from the newly installed intercom. Aphrodite. Wait, stage? I shifter the light green curtains of the Demeter cabin. I looked out the window, and sure enough, there was a stage in the center of camp. It was constructed quite well, with big red velvet curtains, platforms, stage lights, and wireless microphones with speakers. Wow. I have a feeling that some godly magic had helped out the Athena and Hephaestus cabins with this one. Not even they could do so much in one day without godly help. My half-sister, Miranda, taped me on my shoulder.

" Come on, Katie! We have to go! Now! " She frantically said, tugging at my shoulder. Crap.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming! Jeez !" I replied.

" Get a move on it!" She called, walking out the white door of our cabin. I quickly tugged the curtain back in place a hurried out the door . My siblings...I thought , shaking my head slowly. I caught up with her, and we fell into a slower pace.

" Do you really think she's going to make us sing? Is she really that evil ?" I asked Miranda, but there was really no use. I already knew the answer. Yes she was that evil, and yes , she would make us sing. Just my luck.

I assume she knew this, seeing as how she left the question hang with only a slight bob of her head, and a mutual understanding of the horror that is to come. It's a sister thing. Soon we reached the bleachers in front of the stage.

" Katie, I'm going to go sit with Will. Is that okay?" she asked me. I was kind of upset that she was ditching me for her boyfriend from the Apollo cabin , but I could use some alone time.

"Sure, I'll meet you back at the cabin afterword. " I responded. But she was already gone. I gave a big sigh, and took a seat in the front row.

"Oh, Katie!" Travis . Things have been some what weird between us since we had kissed on the waterslide dare. We both pretended it had not happened, and resumed life as normal as possible.

" Mind if I sit here?" I asked Travis, slightly blushing at the sight of him. It was so confusing! I hate him! But I love him! But I absolutely despise him!

" Nope!" He answer, scooting over so I could sit down next to him. Connor was no where to be seen. I am pretty sure he was with his girlfriend, Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate. They had been together for six months(as far as I know, I am not completely sure), and they really liked each other. It's quite touching, really.

"Okay, everyone, Aphrodite would like me to announce that the first person to sing is..." Megan said, coming on to the sage in her typical clothing. There was one thing off, though. on her black jacket (that was a size to big) she wore a little pink, heart-shaped patch. Aphrodite must have made her do this, there isn't a doubt in my mind. Then I processed what the girl had said. Some would would have to sing .Please not me! Please no-

"Katie Gardner, please come up to receive your package!" She called. Wait? What? NOOOOOO!

* * *

**Like it! I'll try to make the next longer!**

** Love,**

** Liperlover1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers ! In Kentucky, people like to start Christmas preparations SUPER early. And seeing as I hate X-mas(I'm such a Grinch, I know) and everything that comes with it, I now bring you chapter number duos! Or 2 for the peeps who don't have the Green day album(or who didn't watch Dora as a kid) ! Peace!**

* * *

Katie POV

The bag turned out to be pretty useful. Not. As soon as I opened it, I was puffed into the Aphrodite Cabin, along with Miranda, Megan, Piper, and Lacy.

"That was DISUGHTING!" Said Megan, gaging and rolling on the light pink shag carpet.

"It wasn't so bad." I reported. Megan got up, and rolled her eyes.

"Let's get started! " Well, Lacy was just as cheerful as usual...She and Piper pushed me into the room in the back of the cabin. Piper told me that it was used for special occasions in which the cabin needs more beautifying that normal...Wait!

"NO! NO! MERCY!" I cried , falling slack. They dragged me into the room. All hope is officially lost. I opened my eyes, and what I saw was actually pretty cool. It was a very open room, with crisp white walls, ten small silver vanity's on one wall(with nameplates) , With a big gold one on the opposite. In the middle of the room was a giant organizer. It was most likely filled with makeup and accessories, all color coded.

But what really got my attention was the wall I had yet to look at. It was two big, gray, doors. It was one huge closet.

"See, it's not to scary. " Cooed Piper. She didn't need even need to use charmspeak . I was actually looking forward to this.

"This will be kind of fun ." I said, wiping the tears of desperation from my face.  
"Now, let's pick out an outfit!" Yelped Lacy, pulling Piper into the closet, which was apparently lit with a chandler. Suddenly Megan entered the room. She didn't seem to even notice the setting of the room, she just motioned to a chair.

" Katie, I want you to pick a song off this. I recommend this one." She told me gently, as if not to frighten or overwhelm me. At that moment music filled the room. I didn't notice the speakers!

"S_ometimes I hate every stupid word you say, sometimes I wanta slap you in your whole_ _face... " _This is the prefect song.

" Katie, I want you to sing this to Travis." She said, keeping her gentle voice , but with a commanding edge.

" I don't like Travis!" I screamed. Lie.

"You're right, you don't . You love him." She replied in an even firmer voice. She was right!

" And what have you got to lose! He obviously returns your feelings, and it's going to be awesome!" She told me, in an upbeat and excited tone.

Then, the girls walked into the room, with Miranda. In their hands was a beautiful ,short, dark green , dress. It was not very formal , but it was certainly elegant. On one side of it a silver vine could be seen creeping up, and forming the simple neckline. It was perfect. They put it on me , along with sheer silver leggings and green flats. My hair was curled at the edges, and set into a low hanging side ponytail, witch reached a bit past my shoulder.

I received little make up, just a natural foundation, light pink lip gloss and some mascara. I also had a necklace, with a pink flower. I turned toward the full sized mirror. I was beautiful. The room filled with claps and high fives when my face lit up with a smile. We headed toward the stage, tacking the back route so none of the crowd that had gathered could see us.

**_FIVE MINUTES LATER..._**

I walked on to the stage, and was nervous at first. I searched the crowd(who where talking about my outfit) , and found Travis's face. I took a deep breath, flash my best smile, and took the microphone.

_'Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you_

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly  
You can do it babe

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Why do you rub me off the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you"

Wow. I ran off stage, and into Travis's welcome arms. He kissed me, and we ignored the rest of the world.

"I love you too." He whispered. The camp burst into applause.

* * *

**My longest chapter yet!**

**Love,**

** Liperlover1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, I live! Yes, I'm updating. I have LOTS of homework( not to mention several surgeries ) so I have not been updating . This is no excuse, I know. Now I will try to write more. Read, review, and hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

Nico POV

Things have been weird lately between Thalia and I. I know I need to do something , but what? Ugh! Why is this so difficult ? Why can't it be easy! I love her, and she says she loves me, but I still have yet to ask her out. What do I do? Wait! Idea! I grabbed my iPod, and hurried upstairs. Megan had decided to take up resident I the Hades cabin, because it's less crowded( just her, sometimes Hazel, and I), and we have a running prank. The prank is putting crappy pop music on the others music player , in the place of other songs. She is currently winning , seeing as how yesterday she replaced all of my MCR with one direction.

Megan also put trip wire in her room that activates a bucket of pink dye, which is dumped on the perpetrators head. It's safe to say the Stoll's helped with that one.

"Hey, Megan, can I talk to you?" I asked her through the dark gray door ,with a black name plate, knocking before hand. She cracked the door, and saw me. She smiled and opened the door, while making a gesture to come in. I sat down on the black couch. Megan sat down next to me.

"Okay, I have an idea about what to do to ask Thalia on a date" I started.

"I knew you would come around! hats our plan?"

"I am going to sing."

"Fantastic! Do you have a song picked out?" She replied.

" Rebel Love Song. By Black Veil Brides." I told her. Megan smiled. It was Thalia's favorite song after all. Not to mention it perfectly matched our situation. I also know all the words, seeing as how I listen to it on a daily basis .

"Well, let's go!" Megan screamed, obviously excited. She pulled me out of the door and to the stage. Megan got the microphone.

" ATTENTON CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE STAGE NOW! NICO IS SINGING!" She screamed . And let me tell you it is hard to ignore her when she screams. Sure enough, people accumulated around where I was standing. Soon the whole camp was there. They seemed to be I shock over the fact that I was singing. I was pretty shocked myself, actually. Megan handed me the microphone , and bounded off the stage. I saw Thalia in the audience, looking a little baffled. Megan shot me an encouraging look . I

It's now or never. I pulled the microphone up to my lips. The crowed went silent. The music started to play.

_"I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today_

Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time

So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
I choke on all they had to say  
When worlds collide what's left inside  
I hold on tight and hear you pray

Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time

So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom  
(Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom)

Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time

So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song "

"Nico!" Screamed Thalia, nearly knocking me over as she bear hugged/tackled me.

"Thalia, would you maybe want to be my girlfriend?" I whispered in her ear.

"Of course stupid!" She said. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and kissed me. I smiled against her. Sometimes the best things in life are the most difficult.

The entire camp burst into applause.

* * *

**Conflict is coming up! You have been warned!**

** Love,**

** Liperlover1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear(And extremely appreciated ) followers! I'm so, so, so sorry! I meant to update but...well, tests and sickness and stuff. Yeah! That's what happened! Anyways read and please review.**

* * *

Katie POV

I was walking down to the strawberry fields as usual, taking my time to looking at the wild violets that grew around the outskirts of the field. And then I saw them. Travis and Drew were ...were KISSING! I ran up to Travis . My plan was to demand an answer as to why they were kissing, but that didn't happen. I sank to my knees and just started sobbing. It all just...just...hurt. It felt like every second my heart got pulled a little out of my chest. It was the deepest, worst thing I could imagine.

"Katie! I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"Yes you did. Goodbye Travis. " I got back up to my feet, shot him my worst death glare , and walked away. As soon as I was out of sight I burst into tears and ran to find Annabeth. I knew she would be in Poseidon's cabin, with Percy.

Sometimes I wish that things could just go right for me, you know? Annabeth and Percy sacrificed so much , went through countless battles , and still love each other the same, if not more, through all the hardships. But I who had dated Travis for two days, two, had managed to all ready screw up. At least Travis is happier... Wait, why don't I hate him? Shouldn't I? It's all so confusing! Ugh!

Travis POV

"Drew! Why would you do that! Katie!" I yelled.

"Well, mother asked me to make thing complicated!"

"UGH!"

Basically, Drew asked me to help her prank someone, and guess what? She pounced on me.

Annabeth POV

as soon as I saw Katie in tears I knew what had happened. Travis.

"Katie, stay here with Percy. Percy, try not to be an idiot." At the last line I smiled, and kissed Percy before leaving the cabin. I headed out to the archery range, where , sure enough, was Thalia showing Nico how to shoot properly. Or at least that's their excuse. I give them the benefit of a doubt.

"Thalia , Nico, we must plot."

" What must we plot?" Asked Thalia, ready for evil plotting and deeds. good old Thalia.

"What?" said Nico, clearly confused . We ignored him.

" Somehow Travis screwed up, and Katie came to me crying. So, operation; get Tratie back together."

"Were in."

"What are we even talking about? I'm confused!"

countless battles , and still love each other the same, if not more, through all the hardships. But I who had dated Travis for two days, two, had managed to all ready screw up. At least Travis is happier... Wait, why don't I hate him? Shouldn't I? It's all so confusing! Ugh!

Travis POV

"Drew! Why would you do that! Katie!" I yelled.

"Well, mother asked me to make thing complicated!"

"UGH!"

Basically, Drew asked me to help her prank someone, and guess what? She pounced on me.

Annabeth POV

as soon as I saw Katie in tears I knew what had happened. Travis.

"Katie, stay here with Percy. Percy, try not to be an idiot." At the last line I smiled, and kissed Percy before leaving the cabin. I headed out to the archery range, where , sure enough, was Thalia showing Nico how to shoot properly. Or at least that's their excuse. I give them the benefit of a doubt.

"Thalia , Nico, we must plot."

" What must we plot?" Asked Thalia, ready for evil plotting and deeds. good old Thalia.

"What?" said Nico, clearly confused . We ignored him.

" Somehow Travis screwed up, and Katie came to me crying. So, operation; get Tratie back together."

"Were in."

"What are we even talking about? I'm confused!" Complained Nico.

**_Later in the Hermes cabin..._**

"OW! Thalia!" Let me fill you in. We ( Thalia had to drag Nico) headed over to the Hermes cabin to confront Travis, and make him fix things. He had explained what happened, and Thalia slapped him.

"Okay, Travis I have a solution . You will sing. Deal?" I said.

"Deal."

"Here's the song." Stated Thalia, handing him a slip of paper with the song title and lyrics. I hate every thing about you, three days grace.


End file.
